What I Feel Is Wrong
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert are servants in the Mikaelson castle. But what happens when they start to feel something for two particularly handsome Lords? Klaus/Caroline Elijah/Elena :)
1. you can call me Nik

**a/n **_so, here's something I really shouldn't be writing but I had this Klaroline scene in my head and just decided to type it up and then well, the whole backstory thing just fell out of my head. Also, I haven't really set a date for this but I think it's set in the Medieval times... Yeah, they'll probably be loads wrong with this but do tell me if you spot them and I will try fix any mistakes._

* * *

The Mikaelsons were feared by all, the bedtime stories about their true nature was passed from generation to generation. Their secluded castle was not one to be ventured into. No one dared go there, in fact most avoided it. Mikael and Ester Mikaelson traveled a lot and were barely ever home except for rare occasions, so the castle was occupied by their kin. Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson (there was originally two more siblings but what happened to them is another bedtime story) and the servants. The poor servants worked day in and day out pleasing the Lords and Lady of the manor. Elena Gilbert worked as the cook, she made every meal for the Mikaelsons. She did it alone as because of her heritage she didn't have to be used in the 'dark time' and this lead to the bullies that she encountered daily. The dark time occurred between the hours of six and seven. It was dreaded upon by all servants but luckily they only have to go once an old one has been killed off, that of course depends on the Mikaelsons' moods. You see, between the hours of six and seven is feeding time.

* * *

**_ In The Kitchen_**

Elena Gilbert was humming to herself as she cleaned the dishes. She was the only one in the tiny kitchen but that was the way she liked it. Not many people liked her in fact she was bullied every other day, except her bubbly best friend who long ago decided to be an exile with her and she can't thank her enough. She has been working for the Mikaelsons since she was a little thirteen year old and now she is a healthy, quite attractive eighteen year old. But as the contract goes she cannot leave till the age of twenty five.

"Hey 'Lena. What's cooking?" the perky voice of Caroline Forbes calls as the blonde skips into the kitchen.

"Hilarious" Elena rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless.

"Seriously, how are you?" Caroline tilts her head, scanning her best friend for injuries.

"It was good today, all they did was replace the soap with horse manure" Elena shrugs and Caroline pulls her into a hug.

"Oh 'Lena, I'm sorry" Caroline rubs her back supportively.

"It is perfectly alright, Care" Elena pulls away and starts to dry the dishes. Caroline, being the kind hearted person she is, helps her. Caroline has been working for the Mikaelsons since the age of thirteen aswell. Working in the castle has taught her independence and maturity, it is soon to be her eighteenth birthday and she has never been more excited. She hopes to be a strong woman like her mother, Elena promised her that they would spend the day together, down at the stables. Caroline's guilty pleasure is horses and she would love to learn how to ride someday.

* * *

**_In Lord Elijah's Chamber_**

Elijah had spent the day pacing, their parents were coming back for the first time in years and he was terribly worried for their reasoning. But being the noble man he is, he would hear them out and pray for no fights to break out. The door to his chamber swung open and his siblings descended inside. Rebekah plopped on his bed and his brothers slumped on chairs while Elijah continued to pace.

"What do you suppose they want?" Kol asks while nursing a glass of bourbon.

"I do not know, brother" Elijah sighs and licks his lips in thought.

"I hope they have found me smarter brothers" Rebekah smirks and all three males roll their eyes.

"You three stay here and sulk, I am going to get a bite to eat" Klaus smirks and heads out the door. The other siblings look at the time; five minutes till six and follow him suddenly starving.

* * *

**_ In The Carriage _**

"Mikael dear, do you think this is a good idea?" Ester strokes her husband's hand and furrows her eyebrows "I mean 'Bekah is only a child I-"

"This is happening. End of discussion" Mikarl snatches his hand away and goes back to ignoring his wife's presence. Ester turns to look out the window and lets the tears roll silently down her cheeks.

* * *

**_In The Dining Room_**

The Mikaelsons finished drinking off their human volunteers except Klaus vented out his anger on his and accidentally killed the poor girl. Oh well. Mrs Donovan, the head maid, came in and cleaned it up. So, the siblings tried to relax as they awaited the arrival of their parents.

* * *

**_In The Dining Room; Two Hours Later _**

"Hello children...Niklaus" Mikael obnoxiously greeted them. Ester gave them a small head nod and followed behind Mikael like the lost puppy she was.

"Father, mother" Elijah nodded to them. If his siblings refused to be civil, he would have to try "father, you regret to inform us of your reason for this visit".

"It will all be clear tomorrow. We are off to our chamber, I presume our bed has been made"

"Yes, father" Elijah nodded and Mikael and Ester departed.

"So, he is still a prat" Kol slurps his bourbon.

"Kol" Elijah scolds but he knows they are all thinking the same thing.

"It is true, he is as kind as the amount of friends Rebekah has" Klaus laughs and Kol joins in agreeing.

"I have friends" Rebekah glares at them.

"Like who?" Klaus snorts. Rebekah storms out leaving her obnoxious brothers.

* * *

**_An Upstairs Bathroom_**

Rebekah was strolling through the corridor trying not to cry when she heard sobbing coming from a nearby bathroom. She pushed open the door and saw a rather beautiful maid with bruises along her arms and face curled up in a ball, crying.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asks and the maid jumps and swings around.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry La-ady R-Rebekkah I-I-I'll g-go" the maid attempts to brush away her tears and heads for the door.

"No, it is alright, you can stay" Rebekah grabs the girls arm gently and sits the sobbing girl back down. After a few minutes of just silent crying the girl looks up.

"I-I'm sorry" she sniffs and Rebekah shakes her head. _Why is she apologising? _

"Tell me what happened" Rebekah says gently, trying not to scare the poor girl.

"It-it is nothing. I am fine, Lady Rebekah" the maid replies nodding her head and trying to leave again but Rebekah pulls her down. Not only is she concerned for this girl but she is also determined to prove her brothers wrong.

"You can call me Rebekah" Rebekah smiles "what is your name?"

"E-Elena Gil-Gilbert" Elena tries to stop sobbing and control her breathing.

"And who did this to you, Elena?" Rebekah asks, rubbing the innocent girl's back.

"They do it all the time, this is not the worst today but I still feel so ashamed" Elena hangs her head.

"Oh, Elena, you shouldn't be. Hey, how about you come to my chamber and tell me all about it" Rebekah grins and Elena smiles slightly.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Elena asks unsure.

"Of course, silly. Come on" Rebekah practically drags Elena down the hall but she isn't complaining. _Rebekah seems nice._

* * *

**_In The Kitchen_**

"Mrs. Donovan, have you seen Elena?" Caroline asks, she had been looking all over for Elena and now feared the worst as she couldn't find head nor tail of her.

"No, she disappeared after..a bad episode" Mrs. Donovan gives Caroline a sympathetic look.

"Oh dear, where is the last place you saw her?" Caroline frowns worriedly.

"Third floor bathroom" Mrs. Donovan informed her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Donovan" Caroline nods and starts to walk off.

"Caroline" Mrs. Donovan calls after her..

"Yes, Miss?" Caroline turns to look at her.

"Since you're here, we had an accident during feeding time today and you can be the new replacement" Mrs. Donovan turns on her heel and leaves a shocked Caroline frozen in place. _Seriously?!_

* * *

**_In Lady Rebekah's Chamber_**

Rebekah and Elena hit it off and were laughing together when they heard a hushed voice in the corridor.

"Elena, where are you?" Elena recognises the voice instantly and opens the door, grabs her nosy, blonde friend and closes the door.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Caroline hisses at her, with her hands on her hips.

"Um, Rebekah and I were just..." Elena nods to Rebekah and Caroline freezes.

"Oh, Lady Rebekah, I'm sorry. I-I didn't see you there" Caroline curtsies and bites her lip but is taken aback when Rebekah laughs.

"It is perfectly alright. Would you care to join us?" Rebekah smiles warmly at her and she nods.

Not a half hour later and the girls were already joking and laughing together like old friends.

"So, why were you so distressed earlier?" Elena asks Caroline from her comfy position on Rebekah's bed. The smile instantly falls from Caroline's face.

"Mrs. Donovan told me I was to be-" Caroline sighs "-the new human volunteer" Elena gasps and Rebekah frowns.

"Oh, I'm sorry Care" Elena rubs her best friend's shoulder supportively.

"I could specially request you if you want. It is still bad but I will be gentler than any of my brothers" Rebekah offered and Caroline beamed.

"Would you? Thank you so very much" Caroline jumped across the room and hugged her making the blonde vampire laugh. They continued to bond throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

**_In The Front Yard_**

The Mikaelson siblings stood with their parents and a handsome, young man who they had never seen before awaiting an explanation.

"Rebekah, darling. Meet Tyler Lockwood" Tyler took Rebekah's hand and kissed it. She blushed and looked at her brothers who were equally as curious to why he was here.

"He is to be your betroth" Mikael smiled and all three brothers gasped. _So much for not fighting._

* * *

**_In The Kitchen_**

Elena was cleaning the dinner dishes when the door swung open and she jumped, almost breaking a plate. Rebekah stormed in, her eyes were red from crying and she instantly pulled Elena in for a hug.

"Rebekah, what is the matter?" Elena asked worriedly as the blonde cried into her shoulder.

"Daddy introduced me to the man I am to marry" she sobbed "and I hate him" Elena held her tighter and felt like crying with her.

"It is going to be okay" she reassured her "how about I make you a special treat?" Elena offers smiling and Rebekah nods grateful.

* * *

**_ In The Corridor_**

After a heated fight the Mikaelson brothers were ready to take out their problems on their victims. Only Niklaus was worst of all, being hated by Michael himself he had had a particularly horrid day and his siblings pitied the poor girl that would entertain him tonight.

* * *

**_In The Dining Room_**

Caroline was taking deep breaths trying to control her nerves. She, along with three other girls, were anxiously awaiting the Mikaelsons. She knew that they had all done this before, in fact that was the problem. Caroline could only hope that being fresh bait was a good thing, but who was she kidding? _Bedsides herself._ Mrs. Donovan went to open the doors for the Mikaelsons and Caroline only then remembered Rebekah, she had completely forgotten her promise. With new found confidence Caroline straightened herself and awaited the Lords. She heard them enter but knew better than to look up, that had been rule number one. Well technically two- but who cares? She felt a warm hand take hold of hers and looked up expecting to see Rebekah but was instead greeted with a pair of hypnotising blue eyes. He bent down and kissed her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. She froze in shock. _Where the hell is Rebekah?!_ He took a firmer hold on her hand and prepared to lead her away when Mrs. Donovan spoke up.

"Excuse me, Lord Niklaus, but Lady Rebekah has requested her especially and I-"

"Our sister is in the middle of a temper tantrum and won't be joining us today" Caroline felt a shiver run down her spine just from his voice which momentarily distracted her from focusing on his actual words. Rebekah wasn't coming...this may be problematic. Caroline tried to keep herself from sobbing, of course this would happen to her._ Of bloody course._

"Yes, Mi'Lord" Mrs. Donovan looked down defeated and Lord Niklaus lead Caroline away to another room. Looking around she recognised it be be some sort of art room. There was paintings here and there other than that there was a table in the middle of the room and a couch by the fireplace. It was quite cozy and warm- for a murderer's den. Before she could fully comprehend what was going on she felt a muscular body press up against hers. She looked up warily as Lord Niklaus snaked his arms around her waist. He kept eye contact as he inched closer to her and it bugged her immensely.

"My name is Niklaus, but you can call me Nik" he purred to her. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. It was too much for her, the proximity mixed with the way he held her and his accent. Oh, his accent. He lifted a hand and stroked her jaw with his thumb.

"You're very beautiful" he mused "tell me your name" Caroline didn't know if she could speak, ever again for that matter, although she was terrified of what would happen if she disobeyed him.

"Car-Caroline" she muttered weakly while gazing up at him. The way he looked at her both scared her and thrilled her at the same time.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl" he let his hand travel slowly and teasingly down her side till it was back to its original position on her waist. He leaned in a little further so their noses touched.

"Would you like to kiss me, Caroline?" her breath caught and it didn't help that she could smell his natural musky scent. Her nose was on fire and she hated it.

"Okay" she whispered and he smirked. She shivered as she felt one of his hands travel up to the small of her back. She almost forgot how to breath as he inched closer almost mocking her, like he could smell her anticipation. He captured her soft lips with his own and she closed her eyes instantly enjoying the strangely gentle kiss. She recognised the taste of the rabbit Elena made for dinner mixed with the sweetness of wine, which he probably drank a lot of considering he was kissing her- Caroline had never heard about any of the other girls getting sweet kisses like these, which made her needy self feel special and slightly triumphant. She subconsciously kissed back harder as she thought of Hayley walking in right now, the look in her face would be priceless. She was so caught up in her thoughts, just letting her body take over, that she didn't notice when they started to lose clothing or when her back was not so discretely placed on the table. She only snapped back into reality as a loud moan escaped her own lips resulting in a possessive growl coming from the body on top of her. Back in reality Caroline snapped her eyes open in shock. It was pretty clear where this was going. She gasped when he cupped one of her breasts and she let her eyes slip closed in pleasure. He seemed to like exploring her body and Caroline wondered if she should be exploring his, well, she had no experience in the matter but what had she to loose? She slid her hand down his back grazing it with her nails slightly and he reacted immediately slipping his hand down her thighs. _Was this meant to be a competition? Caroline was good at competitions. _Glancing at the clock Caroline realised her shift was in two minutes, but how do you tell that to a vampire who seems perfectly content in her staying put?

* * *

**a/n **_try to review and tell me if I should keep going. Have a nice day/night :)_


	2. what? you heard the moans

**_ In The Corridor_**

Elena scurried around looking for Rebekah. She was worried sick about Caroline as she and Rebekah had completely forgotten about her yesterday. She only remembered when she noticed Caroline's absence as she was preparing breakfast that morning. She had asked Mrs. Donovan earlier...

_"Excuse me, Miss" Elena tapped Mrs. Donovan on the shoulder and twirled her hair around her finger nervously with her other hand._

_"Miss Gilbert, what can I help you with?" Mrs. Donovan smiled politely as she turned around to face Elena._

_"I was just wondering if you perchance know Caroline's whereabouts?" Elena inquired. Mrs. Donovan's face fell and Elena frowned._

_"Poor girl" Mrs. Donovan muttered under her breath and Elena's eyes widened. Oh God, Caroline can't be dead, she just can't be. _

_"I'm sure she will be around...shortly" Mrs. Donovan gave her a sad smile and strode off. Although her words gave Elena peace, they also made her worry more._

Elena shoved open the door to Rebekah's chambers, as her and Rebekah were rather close now she didn't think twice before calling out;

"Hey Strumpet, have you seen-" Elena froze as she saw Rebekah was not alone. Lord Elijah and Lord Kol were in the middle of a heated argument it seemed. Elena blushed bright red as they all stopped to stare at her.

"I-I-I...um..." Elena attempted to form full words but failed and she could almost feel the amusement in the room. Rebekah chuckled breaking the silence.

"I'll..just-just..bye" Elena squeaked and began to turn towards the door and make a swift exit.

"Elena, it's okay. These are just my annoying brothers" Rebekah signalled for her to close the door and come in. Elena did so and then slowly made her way over to Rebekah.

"Hello, darling. I don't believe we've met, you can call me Kol" Lord Kol took her hand and kissed her knuckles and Elena went crimson. "and that is my incredibly boring brother, Elijah, best not to bother with him" Kol winked and Elijah and Rebekah rolled their eyes.

"What is it that you wanted?" Rebekah asked, trying to get Elena back to her normal skin colour.

"O-oh, yes" Elena grinned sheepishly "I was wondering if you possibly know where Caroline is" Rebekah and Elijah share an awkward look and Kol smirks mischievously.

"Your friend was chosen by Niklaus yesterday" Elijah starts to explain and Elena frowns, she didn't like where this was going "and as you know we were all quite upset and...well, Niklaus has certain ways to vent out his anger-"

"He took your friend's innocence and they have been going at it all night" Kol smirks and Elena's jaw drops.

"Kol" Elijah scolds.

"What? You heard the moans" Kol shrugs and Elena's eyes widen.

"KOL" Rebekah exclaims. Elena remains frozen in shock. Well, at least Caroline wasn't dead...

* * *

_**In The Servants Quarters**_

Caroline had snuck out of Lord Niklaus's study not a few moments ago. She was a little sore _down there_ but otherwise unscathed. She gulped remembering the events of last night. All the servants seemed to know about them too as she did her walk of shame and received death glares from all the female servants and amused chuckles or winks from the male servants. She didn't want to face the wrath of Mrs. Donovan, it was highly frowned upon to have sexual relations before marriage but she could hardly say no to Lord Niklaus... She had left, thinking he did not want her to be there when he awoke, after all she was nothing but a lowly servant. Unbeknownst to her, when Lord Niklaus rolled over and found her missing he was quite angry indeed.

* * *

**_In Lady Rebekah's Chamber_**

Elena stared dumbfounded at Kol then looked at Elijah and Rebekah.

"Is she going to be okay?" she whispered and Elijah smiled warmly.

"She will be fine" he tried to console her.

"Yeah, Nik's very protective of his possessions" Rebekah looked in the mirror and fixed her already perfect hair.

"P-p-possessions?" Elena's eyes widened for the hundredth time that morning.

"Do not worry, little Elena. Your friend will be fine" Elijah reassured the stunning brunette while shooting a glare at his sister. Elena nodded and sighed.

"I must get back now. I'll see you for your regular snack, Rebekah" Elena said and Kol's eyes sparkled.

"Regular snack?" he smirked, intrigued but Elena shook her head furiously.

"Oh..eh..not like that...I-I-" she tried to explain quickly.

"Oh, bugger off Kol. Elena is the head chef, she is the one that cooks all our meals. We merely spend time together chatting in the kitchen most nights and she cooks me up something scrumptious" Rebekah grins at Kol's pout.

"Why does she get special treats?" Kol whines.

"Because I am better than you" Rebekah taunts and they start shooting insults at each other.

"You cook all those fabulous dishes?" Elijah asks Elena and she blushes.

"Y-yes, I-I do" Elena smiles shyly and Elijah nods. This girl is just full of surprises, he thinks.

* * *

**_At The Stable_**

Caroline came down to the stables whenever she had free time. She decided to groom a horse about ten minutes ago and was almost done when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She froze as she felt a pair of all too familiar lips on her neck, her breath caught and she gulped as she tried to focus on brushing the gorgeous, grey mare in front of her.

"You left me this morning" a husky, British accent whispers against her ear and she bites her lip to hold back a moan.

"I-I thought that is what you would want" Caroline whispers back unable to get her voice any higher and at the same time not wanting anyone to hear them.

"You thought wrong" he nibbled on her ear and she silently cursed his sexy accent, why is he even bothering with her? "I expect you to remember that for next time" Niklaus wrapped his arms tighter around her and she moaned as her body hit his and he continued to pleasure her neck, then his words registered in her brain and her eyes widened.

"N-next time?" Caroline stuttered and tightened her grip on the curry comb impulsively. Niklaus chuckled.

"I deflowered you" his breath on the back of her neck made a shiver run down her spine "that makes you mine" suddenly Caroline couldn't breathe. Niklaus didn't notice and continued to nibble and peck at his Angel's neck. Caroline couldn't even think straight, so many thoughts invaded her head.

_When he gets tired of you he'll just kill you. _

_At least the sex is good._

_That's because he does it all the time, you're just another toy._

_He could protect you. _

_He's a vampire, the most feared original vampire, he's very dangerous._

Caroline sighed and just relaxed into him for a moment, she can always contradict herself later.

* * *

**_At The Lockwood Castle_**

"She didn't seem pleased to meet me" Tyler grumbles and Mikael laughs nervously.

"Oh do not worry boy, she will open up to you. It just takes time" Mikael reassures him. He cannot afford to lose this deal as it may lead to the final destruction of _Niklaus_.

"Well, hopefully not long now. We do have the wedding in a month" Mrs. Lockwood purses her lips.

"A month?" Ester asks shocked "so soon?" she whispers and Mikael glares at her, telling her to silently shut up.

"Yes, a month" he states firmly._ A month till the next full moon, then everything will be in place._

* * *

**a/n **_sorry, it's pretty short isn't it? God, I'm awful. I don't even have a valid excuse for leaving ye hanging this long. Really, I was just not motivated. But anyway, let me know what you think, or not... (:_


	3. i bet

**_ In The Kitchen_**

Caroline hesitated at the entrance to the kitchen. This was it, she had been putting it off all day but she had to do it. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open slightly. She immediately recognised the laughter of Rebekah and Elena. She pushed the door fully open and then shut it quickly, turning around and trying to avoid eye contact. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself and sighed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my new sister" Rebekah smirked and Caroline turned around to face them, blushing furiously.

"Don't even start" Caroline cringed and looked up to see her best friend's indifferent face.

"Caroline" Elena sighed. Here it comes, Caroline felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, this is the moment her best friend will tell her how she hates her. How she can't even look at her sinful face. How her mere presence disgusts her. After all Elena had Rebekah now, she didn't need Caroline anymore. "We have to discuss something of the upmost importance" Elena starts and Caroline nods and tries not to wail "Rebekah and I have been talking and we have come to a decision" Elena sighs dramatically "Caroline, I'm afraid we've removed your title as Our Friend Carebear" Caroline let a tear slide down her cheek and gulped the sobs away "and changed it to Our Friend The Blonde Strumpet" Elena and Rebekah smirk and Caroline looks up shocked.

"Now at first I was rather opposed to giving up my title but we've decided it suits you best" Rebekah adds dramatically putting her hand over her heart. Caroline let out a choked laugh and the girls jumped into a group hug. After a few long minutes of laughing they pull away.

"What's your new title?" Caroline asks as she happily wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Your Friend The Insanely Gorgeous Goddess" Rebekah puts her hands on her hops and poses, the girls explode with laughter.

"Insane is right" Elena snorts and Rebekah hits her playfully.

* * *

**_ In Lord Niklaus's Chamber_**

"So, what of your new blonde toy?" Kol asks from his position on the bed. Niklaus sighs.

"Of what concern is it to you?" Niklaus strokes away at his newest sketch and Kol rolls his eyes.

"It is my concern when I invite my brother to accompany me to our usual escorts service and he declines" Kol lazily raises an eyebrow and Niklaus rolls his eyes.

"Maybe I'm just not in the mood" Niklaus continues to draw absentmindedly.

"Do you like her?" Kol mumbles and gazes intensely at his brother.

"Of course I like her, Kol. I fucked her, didn't I?" Niklaus purses his lips in a thin line, getting agitated with the twenty questions.

"That's not what I meant" Kol sighs "I just do not see this working. You are not one for relationships, brother"

"And you are suddenly an expert on relationships?" Niklaus snorts.

"I've been in relationships" Kol snaps defensively.

"Name one" Niklaus challenges and looks up at Kol for the first time, Kol silently avoids his eyes and Niklaus snorts "thought so"

"Well, I bet I could be in a relationship for...an entire month" Kol beams proudly.

"Bet you Caroline and I can last longer" Niklaus smirks.

"You are on, brother" Kol jumps off his brother's bed and swaggers out the door. Now to find a woman to court...

* * *

**_ In The Courtyard_**

Rebekah aimlessly strolled through the garden and smelt the flowers. She did not wish to pluck them as she knew she would be sentencing the beauties to certain death. She liked the roses and the lilies, even the dandelions but she favoured the snowdrops. They were rare and extraordinarily beautiful. She slow danced through the little garden, humming to herself. She had an her arms out as if there was an invisible man dancing with her, she enjoyed her freedom as she knew it would be taken from her quite soon.

"Your partner is rather handsome" a teasing voice startled Rebekah and she halted looking up to see a young blonde man smiling at her.

"He's quite the talker too" she smiled back as the man chuckled.

"I'm sure" he nodded then hesitated for a moment before asking "would he mind if I stepped in?" Rebekah raised a finger to her chin and pretended to think about it even though inside she was screaming like a little girl, she couldn't help it, this guy was cute.

"I don't know. My friend here is quite the charmer, in fact I doubt you'll top his incredible wit" Rebekah's lips twitched and the stranger chuckled.

"You might be pleasantly surprised" he smirked.

"I suppose one dance won't hurt" Rebekah sighed dramatically and the stranger grinned. He offered her his hand and she took it, relishing in the warmth. He placed an arm around her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder. They began to dance happily even though there was no music.

"May I be so bold to ask your name?" the stranger inquired and Rebekah's eyebrows shot up. Of course he didn't know who she was, otherwise he never would have danced with her. She cursed herself for being so silly. She decided to enjoy it while she can.

"You may call me 'Bekah" she smiled up at him and he beamed.

"Well, Bekah. I am Matthew but you can call me Matt" he twirled her around and she giggled.

"And what brought you here, Matt?" Rebekah inquired and secretly swooned, his name fit him perfectly.

"My mother is the head maid of this castle. I am to help with building the chapel for the upcoming wedding" Matt explained and Rebekah sighed.

"Ah, the wedding" Rebekah bows her head sadly.

"Whatever is the matter, 'Bekah?" Matt frowns.

"It is...sad" Rebekah looks up to meet Matt's eye "the bride to be is miserable...she is being forced into marriage and her betroth is an obnoxious...dog" Rebekah sighs.

"You sound like you know her well" Matt concludes and Rebekah nods.

"You could say that" she smiles sadly at him. Matt and Rebekah continue to dance in a some what comfortable silence, both not wanting to move away but neither knowing what to say.

* * *

**_ In The Town Square_**

After what felt like hours of begging Kol begrudgingly agreed to bring Rebekah and her friend Katerina to town to go dress shopping. Kol abandoned them soon after entering the dress shop as he was bored out of his mind. He is thinking deeply about his bet with his brother as he subconsciously strides through the town markets. He must win this bet, only he does not know how. He cannot pay for a girl as his brother would call it cheating but he knows not of a woman who would willingly be with him. The thought depresses him really. He was not paying attention as he was so buried in his own mind he bumps into something hard and falls on his butt with an audible 'oof', he looks up to realise it was an apple tree and he starts to once again pay attention to his surroundings he notices he is in peasant territory. He hears giggles and his head snaps around to a bunch of guys and girls...laughing at him?! How dare they?!

"Are you alright there, buddy?" a dark haired man, about in his late twenties, chuckles and Kol rubs his sore nose and pulls a confused face earning another round of giggles. A blonde haired fellow who resembles the other male but looks slightly younger offers Kol his hand. Kol cautiously accepts and lets himself be pulled to his feet.

"You know you are the first person we've ever seen try go through the tree" a teenage boy smirks "but the ones that went around it were probably fools" he winks and Kol's lips twitch upwards.

"Oi, you're from royalty then?" the dark haired man comments looking him up and down. It's no secret Kol's clothes were in far better shape then theirs.

"I bet he's met the queen" a blonde remarks sniggering.

"I doubt it, people who can't see trees aren't likely to be grand enough to see the queen" Kol looks the pretty little thing with the sharp tongue up and down.

"Bonnie" the last one in the group hisses at the fiery beauty "stop being so rude" the black haired girl smiles apologetically at Kol "I'm Anna" she introduces herself "that's Alexia" she points at the blonde "Jeremy" the teenage boy winks again "Damon and Stefan" the men that Kol guesses are brothers nod at him "and that's Bonnie" she jabs her friend in the side and Bonnie glares at her.

"Sorry" she mutters and to the groups' surprise, as they thought all the upperclassmen were snobs, Kol chuckles.

"Think nothing of it, darling" he could have sworn he saw the girls swoon at his accent and the guys looked pretty surprised also as he knew foreign accents were rare.

"KOL, GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE OR WE LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" he sighs as he hears Rebekah's demanding voice scream from the carriage.

"KEEP YOUR KNICKERS ON, WOMAN. I'M COMING" Kol yells back and turns to give a quick nod to the group "duty calls" he rolls his eyes and the group chuckle.

"Woman troubles?" Damon questions, smirking.

"KOL!"

"Sister troubles" Kol groans and runs off to the carriage, he swings onto the back just as it starts to move, he waves to the group and smiles cheerfully as they wave back.

* * *

**_ In Lord Niklaus's Chamber_**

Caroline knocked on the door and tried to focus on breathing properly.

"Come in" spoke a calm voice from inside. Caroline slowly opened the door and sighed as her nose picked up his scent immediately.

"You requested to see me, Mi'Lord" Caroline closed the door and Niklaus gave her a look "...Nik" she whispered and he smiled.

"I did" he smirked and lay down his sketch "come here" he patted his lap and Caroline's heart started pattering abnormally fast. She gulped but obliged to his command. She walked over and lowered herself onto his lap, he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and she let her head fall on his shoulder as she struggled to steady her breathing.

"Did you miss me, Caroline?" he asked as he nibbled teasingly along her jawline resulting in an involuntary moan, which was music to his ears.

"Yes" she whispered while closing her eyes. Truth is, even though she knew she shouldn't have she had been missing the warmth of his body on hers and the pleasure he gave her just from his sweet kisses. He continued to leave open mouthed kisses along her collarbone and slipped a hand up her dress, teasing her thighs with each stroke. She hummed in approval and his ego grew (along with other things). The other hand travelled up to her hair and pulled her back gently, so that he had full access to her neck. She felt him kiss her pulse point and she gulped. She readied herself for the suspected pain that she can only imagine came with fangs being plunged onto ones neck.

"Caroline" he whispered softly and she whimpered as his hand found itself plunging into her. He sucked on her neck but not in the she suspected "get on the bed" he muttered against her hot flesh. Caroline nodded and left his lap finding herself sinking into the soft mattress. Before she could figure out why she let herself obey him that easily she found herself breathing heavily as a strong body pinned her to the bed. Her dress was quickly ripped off leaving her exposed, much to his liking. He soon rid of his own clothes and began to knead her breasts tenderly. She started aching her back and he couldn't take it anymore so without warning he plunged into her.

"Nik" she whimpered and he growled and began thrusting, in an odd way Caroline liked him being the alpha male as it meant she was important enough for him to have to be possessive. They continued their joyous love making unaware of the conniving eavesdropper on the other side of the door...

* * *

**_ In The Corridor_**

Elena was busy as a bee thinking about the perfect recipes for Rebekah's wedding, she would make sure the blonde would have only the best and with Caroline's organising skills she was tremendously excited. She was so busy however she did not see Hayley and her minions round the corner, smirking. Before she knew it they had her pinned up against the wall and begging for mercy.

* * *

**_ In The Dining Room_**

"Father, why is it so important 'Bekah marry?" Elijah inquired as he sipped his drink and watched his father's jaw tense.

"It is for the best, Elijah" Mikael deadpanned in a clear 'end of discussion' tone. Elijah sighed and pushed himself onto his feet.

"Good night, father" Elijah nodded politely to his father and exited into the corridor, he headed to his bed chambers completely determined to get his answer tomorrow. His mind slipped to the beautiful Elena, he couldn't seem to keep her out of his head. Her face alone had this way of driving a man insane and after just one encounter. In fact he was almost sure he could hear her voice. Wait- could he? He stopped in his tracks and listened carefully

"-please, Hayley. Stop, please" he heard the unmistakeable voice of the sweet Elena whimper and he vamped towards it. He was appalled to see two girls holding Elena against a wall and another stabbing her with a hot poker. He snapped out of his shock as Elena whimpered in pain.

"What is going on here?" He demanded and all heads turned to him. Elena was immediately released and the poker hidden behind a brown haired girl's back.

"L-Lord E-Elijah, nothing is wrong...we were just...playing" the two redheads nodded at the brown haired girl's words.

"I suggest you leave Miss Elena alone and go 'play' somewhere else" Elijah's face stayed indifferent but he was filled with worry at the smell of burning flesh.

"Y-y-yes, Mi'Lord" the three girls scurried away and Elijah bent down to survey Elena.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently and she sniffed and wiped her nose.

"It hurts" she whispered and Elijah frowned. Before giving it a second thought he grabbed her by the hair lightly, silently enjoying the softness and brought his wrist up to his mouth. Elena gasped as the veins hardened under his eyes. He was magnificent. Elijah bit into his wrist and brought it up to Elena's mouth. She hesitated for a second but then began to gently suck the blood. Elijah smiled as he watched her look up at him with gratitude evident in her eyes.

* * *

**a/n **_lots of couple work here, thought I'd treat ye ;) I literally slept all day so I'm like a hyper Mr. Bean right now. I've been terribly bored and there's only so much you can do at two in the morning so I wrote this, hope it was satisfying :) p.s. people put a warning on smut chapters but I see it as you wouldn't be reading an 'M' rated story if you didn't want to read 'M' rated content, right? I could be wrong but whatever._

**Random Question: **_who's your favourite character?_


	4. careful there, bonbon

**_ At The Lockwood Castle_**

Hayley was furious when she heard of Tyler's engagement. _Her Tyler_. Hayley laughed to herself, the blonde bitch will just have to go.

* * *

**_In The Kitchen_**

Elijah sat munching on the pie Elena had made for him. It was Elena's unspoken way of saying 'thank you' as she guessed Elijah was a man who thought actions spoke volumes over words. They sat in a comfortable silence occasionally making eye contact, until Elena cleared her throat.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, shyly glancing at him.

"It would be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours" Elijah told her honestly and Elena's breath caught "Your compassion is a gift, Elena. One I have not seen in many years" Elijah smiled. He remembered his one sided relationship with Rebekah's friend Katerina and his affair with that trollop Tatiana. He didn't have the greatest record with woman.

"I...thank you, Elijah" and for the first time in what felt like forever Elena smiled, genuinely smiled.

* * *

**_At The Orchard_**

Vicki Donovan scrubbed her Lady's dress till it was spotless then hung it out to dry and proceeded onto the next one. The apples were ripe now and the trees fresh to cut for firewood so a group of peasants were paid to come and pick them. Vicki couldn't help but let her eyes wonder to a handsome boy about her age chopping nearby. He was strong and Vicki definitely noticed. Vicki admired his dimples as he laughed at something a dark haired man said. She longed for the courage to talk to him but before she could even think about it a loud clunk interrupted her thoughts and all heads snapped towards the sound. Vicki sighed, Lord Kol and the Lockwood boy were brawling over something. Of course Vicki knew Rebekah's betroth didn't stand a chance but nonetheless a fight was a fight and she headed off to get Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus. Once she had informed them they wasted no time in rushing to the scene of the two rolling around on the ground, the workers on the chapel trying to break it up and the shocked visiting peasants. Niklaus yanked Kol off Tyler and Elijah helped Tyler to his feet, both boys bruised and bleeding.

"What the hell are you thinking starting a fight today of all days?" Niklaus hissed at his brothers stupidity of hitting a werewolf on a full moon.

"He-"

"No Kol, I don't want to hear your excuses, go clean yourself up" Niklaus stomped away and Elijah sent Kol a disapproving look before following.

"Yeah Kol, what were you thinking?" Tyler chuckled and Kol grit his teeth "Looks like I won't even have to fuck your sister, your brothers already like me more" Tyler smirked and Kol took deep breaths as he watched the bastard walk away. The things he had said about his baby sister made him want to rip the mutt's head off, full moon or no full moon.

"Are you alright, man?" Kol looked over to see that kid Jeremy holding an axe.

"Yeah, fine" Kol halfheartedly smiled at the boy.

"If it's any consolation, that guy is a dick" Damon smirked and Kol chuckled, he realised the whole group was here. Before he could answer Kol was suddenly hit on the head with an apple.

"Hey" he looked over to see the feisty brunette from yesterday with her hands on her hips.

"It wouldn't matter if he was satan, you know what they say about the Lockwoods" Bonnie shook her head "You should not start a fight you cannot win" Kol wiped some blood off his face and smirked. _Oh sweetheart, if only you knew._

"Carful there, BonBon, or I might start to think you care" Kol winked and turned on his heal to go change out of his bloodied clothes.

* * *

**_In The Corridor_**

Rebekah laughed brightly smiling at the thought of Tyler's bloodied face came to mind "Remind me to send Kol a thousand cookies, seriously Elena start making your special chocolate ones, he loves those".

"And here I am thinking you were going to kill the messenger" Caroline giggled remembering how nervous she was moments ago breaking the news to Rebekah.

"This is brilliant, I wish there was a way I could have recorded it and watched it" Rebekah sighed but her smile stayed on her face. Just then Niklaus came out of nowhere and attacked Caroline's lips. Rebekah grimaced and Elena giggled.

"I'm going to go make those cookies" Elena skipped off to the kitchen.

"I'm...just going" Rebekah flashed away and left the two sucking each others faces.

* * *

**_At The Orchard_**

"He does not!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I beg to differ..._BonBon_!" Damon teased.

"No way, Kol does not like me" Bonnie rolled her eyes and continued picking apples.

"You're right" Lexi sighed "he loves you" she sang, the others sniggered and Bonnie groaned.

"Shut up" she mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Did you see his sister?" Jeremy wolf whistled and several apples were thrown at him "What?" he rubbed his head.

"She's way too old for you" Anna scolded.

"I know that" he mumbled and they continued to work on in silence.

* * *

**_In The Garden_**

Matt hadn't seen the beautiful blonde since their dance and was tremendously disappointed. He had been working on the chapel all afternoon and failed to find a trace of her. He didn't understand why but he felt like he just needed to see her. Sighing, he continued mindlessly carving the wood. He knew he should be worried more about his sisters whereabouts but the blonde had left her mark on him and he hadn't the faintest idea how to remove it.

* * *

**_At The Stables_**

"And you are sure the boy likes the blonde one?" Mikael scratched his chin and looked down approvingly at his little spy.

"Positive" Vicki nodded.

"Good work, little one" Mikael smirked and rewarded the girl with her prize money "now, where can I find this Caroline?"

* * *

**a/n **_yay? nay? I love the reviews, even though I don't answer half of them, sorry about that by the way! And you can thank _**Jerexi**_ for telling me to get a move on ;)_


	5. that's adorable

**a/n** _it would seem i would be doing a lot of life ruining and we can't have that now, can we? and _**SterekFreak**_ thank you for virtually kicking my ass. sorry readers but i was writing and then deleting and then writing and deleting again and ugh. but i have left ye far too long so i just changed a few things in this version and said 'fuck it i shall upload!' enjoooooy._

* * *

**_In Lord Niklaus's Chamber_**

"Are you sure you're doing it ri-"  
"For the last time, I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DRESSING MYSELF AND IF YOU DON'T STOP PESTERING ME I SHALL BEHEAD YOU!"  
"Alright, alright" Kol raised his palms in mock surrender "he's a twat you know"  
"So you keep telling me" Niklaus continued adjusting his outfit trying to make it look somewhat right.  
"'Bekah deserves so much better" Kol pouts into his glass of whiskey.  
"I know, it shall be a nasty shock for the Lockwoods when Rebekah doesn't start sprouting puppies" Niklaus smirked and moved his suit back to its original position again, frowning.  
"But don't you see, Nik? We have to stop it, our sister is miserable" Kol sighed and slumped his shoulders.  
"Has our brother got his new pet to put vervain in your breakfast? It seems to have affected your brain" Niklaus snorted and shook his head as he undid his buttons again.  
"First, I am serious, brother. Second, my brain is just fine. Third, Elena is not his 'pet' nor is Caroline yours" as the words left his mouth Kol was suddenly being pinned against the wall by his throat.  
"Caroline _is_ mine" Niklaus growled.  
"I know" Kol choked out and Niklaus released him and returned to the mirror as if he had not been strangling his brother mere seconds ago "I only meant they are people too and you should no longer refer to them as that" Kol's statement halted all of Niklaus' movements.  
"Could it be that my brother has met 'the one'?" Niklaus grinned triumphantly and watched as a series of emotions pass Kol's face before he put up his mask.  
"I...haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about" Kol feigned innocence.  
"You may have a shot at winning this bet after all, little brother" Niklaus mused.  
"Most definitely, you can't even dress yourself although maybe that is what Miss Forbes is turn-"  
"LEAVE"

* * *

_**Peasant (**__Headquarters! hehehehehe - what's wrong with me__?**) Village**_

Katerina pushed off her lover and yawned, for a human he sure had stamina. She curled up against her grinning partner and let him stroke her hair. It was the first night she had even shown him her true face and he embraced her earnestly thinking she loved him. She felt sorry for the fool sometimes after all she had only laid with him because she heard he didn't make attachments but she couldn't blame him for falling for her. What's not to love? She would wait until he fell into a deep slumber and then make her way to the Lockwood Castle where a peasant girl wished to speak with her - Hayley, was it?

* * *

**_On the Roof of the Stables_**

Elena and Elijah stared into the upcoming sunset and shared smiles and tales of their childhood. Elena was especially interested in Elijah's history, she had always wondered but of course could never ask but it was different now. They had a mutual trust and though she was not proud of it but every time Elijah would smile Elena would feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

* * *

**_In The Garden_**

Caroline was humming to herself as she picked herbs for Elena when a dark figure flashed past her at a supernatural pace. The black shadow began to circle her, like it was teasing and she quickly grabbed a steal pipe off the ground, one left over from the long day the chapel builders had and swung at the figure, it moaned and dropped to the ground in pain. Her mouth hung agape as she dropped her weapon recognising the figure immediately.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...you know what? I'm not sorry, you don't want to be hit by a pipe then I suggest not giving people panic attacks, you...ass" Caroline scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Easy there, love. I was merely jesting" Niklaus rubbed his forehead as he picked himself off the ground "I only wanted to see you"  
"Do not dare use the puppy eyes on me, mister" but they worked, how is it that someone capable of such terrible things can be so..human?  
"I wanted to inform you of the details to our date tomorrow night" Niklaus eyed her innocently.  
"I agreed to no such thing" Caroline scoffed - she seemed to be doing that a lot around him.  
"Yes you did" he informed her.  
"When?" she demanded but was somewhat pleasantly surprised when she was suddenly in his arms and his lips attached to hers in a hypnotising kiss.  
"Now" his husky voice whispered in her ear "I'll see you tomorrow Caroline" he nibbled on her jaw and was gone.

* * *

**_In Lady Rebekah's Chamber_**

"Are you going to enter anytime soon?" Kol had paced outside the door for far too long and it was beginning to irritate his sister. Kol hesitantly pushed the door open and peaked inside. Rebekah was lounging on her bed with a novel and quirking an eyebrow at him. He sighed and walked over to sit beside his sister. He was planning on asking for advice with the Bonnie situation.  
"You are a female-"  
"Glad you noticed" Rebekah snorted.  
"-so you know what females like, yes?"  
"YOU ARE IN LOVE?! That's adorable!" Rebekah sighed dreamily.  
"What? No sister, I am just...interested"  
"Alright grumpy, now hurry up and tell me how you met your future wife!" Rebekah squealed and hoped up and down and Kol grumbled under his breath about how he knew a guy that could make people disappear for a cheap price.  
"It was the day I brought you and your friend Katerina into town-"  
"What? Katerina is not my friend, I was only with her for 'Lijah's benefit"  
"What? They are not together anymore, sister"  
"What? That means he is free for Elena?! She wishes for him to court her you know"  
"Of course I do, they have been inseparable for days"  
"What? Where have I been?"  
"Brooding. Now let me tell my story!-"

* * *

**_In Maids Caroline and Elena's Sleeping Area_**

Caroline could not sleep, she was far too excited for tomorrow. She sighed and turned to lie on her left side, she came face to face with a stranger but before she could scream a hand was held over her mouth.  
"Hush child" she whispered "You are in terrible danger, you must run" Caroline knitted her brows in confusion and the mysterious woman continued "It is no longer safe for you here. Run while you can, child" the stranger removed her hand and began to back away to the door.  
"Wait! Who are you?" Caroline whispered and sat up slightly.  
The figure left but Caroline heard the word that fell from her lips, "Ayanna".

* * *

**a/n** _what's going on?! why are there so many conspiracies?! haha, thanks for reading ;)_


	6. a little girl's dream

**a/n** _i'm sick and it sucks! seriously, i've coughed out my brain .-. but i have made time to write between (instead of) catching up on homework so, lucky ye. enjoy and feel free to recommend any fics because i'll be in bed for a while with nothing to do._

* * *

**_In Lord Niklaus' Chamber_**

He listened as she paced outside the door. He found himself silently laughing when she would occasionally stop and almost knock but then start to pace again. At last she had calmed her breathing and collected herself enough to tap twice on his door with the edge of her knuckle.

"Enter" he smirked as she slid in and shut the door.

"Good evening" she nodded and shuffled her feet nervously, she felt exposed in her nightdress but didn't give herself time to dwell on it since he had seen her in much less.

"It is four in the morning, Caroline" he chuckled.

"Well good morning then" she muttered and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. She tried to hide how her eyes drifted to his chiseled chest but judging by how his smile widened she didn't do too well a job.

"Are you afraid of anyone?" she blurted out and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Is there anyone that may be out to hurt you..metaphorically" Niklaus stared blankly at Caroline for a few moments. A smile stretched across his face and he tapped the space beside him. Caroline crawled over to it and he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

"Are you worried about me?" he teased while taking in her glorious scent.

"Do I have reason to be?" she whispered and he met her eyes.

"Of course not, I can take care of myself" he smiled softly and she returned it "and you".

And for the fist night ever Niklaus Mikaelson snuggled.

* * *

**_ In The Marketplace_**

Katerina grimaced as she watched the greasy humans plunder around, begging for money or trying to sell off anything they could. Why she even bothered to meet this girl was beyond her. She gaged as a raggedy elderly man coughed up a storm right beside her. This girl better get here sooner than soon. Wanting to get away from the old man she walked straight into a strong chest. She glanced up at the peasant with a glare but her gaze softened when she was met with the most gorgeous pair of sparkling blue eyes she'd ever seen. They stared at each other and Katerina wasn't a hopeless romantic but if there was ever a situation for a cliché it would be now; love at first sight. A throat cleared, breaking the moment and Katerina was fit to rip the intruder's head off.

"If I'm not interrupting anything" she was "I do believe you are late to our appointment" that bitch. Katerina had been waiting for this ignorant brunette for a good part of an hour. She picked herself up, letting go of the handsome man and looked her straight in the eye.

"I do apologise for your inconvenience" Katerina pursed her lips mockingly "It really was terrible of me" she placed a hand over her heart "to arrive at the time agreed upon and wonder off when you failed to show your ugly mug and lifeless hair" she cocked her head to the side and she heard the handsome man snort with laughter.

"Don't make me tell you-know-who a little tale of a curly haired Strumpet" Hayley hissed and Katerina scowled.

"Were you born like this or do you just enjoying sucking the fun out of everything?" Katerina rolled her eyes, gave her mystery companion a wink and strutted off with Hayley in tow.

"Now what's this 'devious plan' I'm so interested to hear?"

* * *

**_ In The Garden_**

Elena proceeded to pick flowers for her daisy chain. She loved when she got an hour or two to herself. Although, strangely, she found herself missing a certain someone. She sighed and laid on her back. The grass pricked at her exposed skin but she paid it no mind, just stared into the clouds and thought of how wonderful it must be to be able to fly. Go as high as you please. Drift off into the peace. She'd take Caroline with her of course, maybe Rebekah...most probably Rebekah. She would love for Elijah to come only then Niklaus would no doubt tag along so she'd make it a girls only activity. They would visit, all the time, because Rebekah would miss her brothers and she'd miss Elijah and Caroline - even if she wouldn't admit it - would miss Niklaus. But here she was dreaming a little girl's dream. How foolish. How silly. How...young.

* * *

**_ Peasant Village_**

"No rest for the wicked?" Damon smirked as he walked up to join 'his' gang.

"You could help" Jeremy lifted his eyebrows suggestively as he hacked at the tree.

"As opposed to?" Damon teased.

"As opposed to trying to be humorous" Stefan said.

"I have yet to meet anyone as broody as you" Damon tsked.

"Watch your tongue Damon before I get rid of it for you" Lexi called from across the field as she raked the leaves with the other girls.

"Stefan your girlfriend's being mean to me" Damon whined playfully.

"Don't encourage him" Stefan scolded Jeremy when he chuckled and then turned to his immature brother "why must you be here if you are not going to help?"

"Well," Damon suddenly turned serious and moved closer to his brother to whisper "I met someone today...a female someone"

"You meet a female someone every day" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"This one was different" Damon shook his head "she was stunning..clever..funny" he chuckled softly.

"DAMON'S IN LOVE!" Jeremy yelled and the girls all dropped their rakes in shock but before anyone could comment Damon and Jeremy were already brawling on the ground.


	7. the bloodshed to come

**a/n - **hello again. I had this seven page long essay to write and I was just too lazy after that. But here you go.

* * *

**_At the Stables_**

Caroline hummed to herself as she mucked out Fryja's stall. The bay mare snorted happily into the nuts that Caroline had prepared for her. Caroline was about to lift her pitchfork again when a hand landed on her arm. She jumped and swung around to see Vicki Donovan staring at her.  
"Good evening, are you-"  
"You must come with me, you shall be safe then" Vicki didn't sound like herself and Caroline frowned.  
"I-I'm fine, Vicki" Caroline wheeled out her wheelbarrow and pitchfork and locked Freyja's stall. "I'm perfectly safe" she tried to reassure the girl.  
"No. You must come, now" Vicki tried to drag her but Caroline pushed her off.  
"Vicki-"  
"You must come. Niklaus is a beast and he must be put to rest"  
"W-what? Nik's not a-"  
"He has brainwashed you, we must leave" Vicki grabbed Caroline. Caroline struggled against her but Vicki was surprisingly strong. Caroline tumbled and they both landed on the ground. Doing the only thing she could think of, Caroline picked up a stone and prepared to hit Vicki before she could grab her again. Vicki pulled a syringe out of her pocket and Caroline gasped in pain as it was jammed into her leg. Caroline hit Vicki across the head before all of the serum could get into her system. Then, she ran.

* * *

**_Peasant Village_**

She peeked around the tree again, she should have left hours ago. But she couldn't. She cursed herself for being so pathetic. A human. She was lovestruck by a bloody _human_. Rebekah would never get over this. She watched as his muscles flexed when he gave the wood blow after blow. He looked troubled, she wondered why. Somehow she felt she needed to fix it.  
"You should go talk to him" a voice whispered from behind her. She turned slowly and saw a boy no more than sixteen smiling at her.  
"I-I think I'll just go" look at her now, stuttering- over a human. What would Elijah say? _Follow your heart, Katerina_. Ugh, thanks for nothing 'Lijah.  
"Alright," the boy nodded "We're running errands in town tomorrow if you wish to accidentally-on-purpose bump into us". Huh, maybe she didn't give humans enough credit.

* * *

**_Lord Niklaus' Chamber_**

"Nik I-" she burst through the door and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. His clothes were covered in blood, _he_ was covered in blood. And his face- she couldn't believe it was his face. She knew she'd have to see him like this one day but not _today_.  
"Caroline," he whispered, clearly in shock she was here. Well, so was she. "I-" but she turned to leave. He zoomed in front of her and locked the door. There was no force on earth that would make him give her up. She staggered back in fright and he cringed.  
"I don't understand" he spoke softly, as if he didn't want to frighten her. Too late for that, buddy. "You knew- You always knew what I was. I don't- I don't understand" he paced his room and her eyes softened. He was merely confused, and it is true. She knew all this time but it was completely different seeing it. He slumped on his bed and sighed. She needed air. She got up and turned towards the door. Before she knew it he was in front of her again.  
"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"  
"I SHOULD HAVE TURNED MY BACK ON YOU AGES AGO!" she didn't know what made her say it, or if she even meant it. But she did know she didn't like the look he was giving her now. Betrayal. Anger. Pain. She was so confused. So much was happening- with Vicki, Elena, Hayley, Rebekah and now Nik. She didn't know what to do. So, she let it all out. She fell to the floor as sob after sob came out of her frail form. She weeped like a young child and he caught her and held her- and she had a feeling he would always be there to do just that.

* * *

**_In The Kitchen_**

He could smell her stew from his bedroom. He had to see her. it was like gravity.  
"Smell's good" he mentally cringed- great line, Elijah.  
"Thank you" she laughed. He longed to hear more of the sweet sound.  
"What are you making?" Rabbit stew.  
"Rabbit stew" she smiled at him and he nodded. It was his favourite, little did she know.  
"Would it be an improper time to purpose something?" he asked while making his way over to her side. Never mind the stew, she smelled divine. He never let himself be this close to her before. He knew his thoughts would wander. And wander they did. He remembered how she sucked at his wrist and her tongue flicked in and out of the wound. How close her blood was. How extremely, positively glorious he imagined it tasted. How she had smelled of olive oil and basil and how incredibly sexy he found it. His little chef. God, she was so beautiful. Looking at her big, brown doe eyes and how innocently they sparkled. How her hair fell upon her face just the right way. How much he wanted to touch it.  
"Elijah? Elijah?" Yes Elena, say his-  
"Are you okay?" he blinked a couple times then looked up to her and nodded. He was spending far too much time with Kol.

* * *

**_At The Front Door_**

Her screams echoed, awaking almost the entire household. Whispers and rumours spread faster than the amount of time it took for her blood to spatter off the brass door handle. Every vampire in the castle heard the unmistakable squash of a head as it was violently crushed against the door knob. The red liquid trickled down the door from the body that had gone limp long before anyone could help. Elijah told Elena to go to bed and flashed out of the kitchen. Kol settled down the servants and ordered them to go back to sleep. Rebekah hugged herself as she cried and prayed it wasn't Elena or Caroline. Niklaus held his Caroline and stroked her hair as she continued to sleep peacefully, blissfully unaware of the bloodshed that was to come. All the vampires knew what had happened. Someone had just started a war.


End file.
